A paintball gun receives and launches a paintball. A paintball comprises a spherical object having a sturdy outer shell and a hollow interior. The hollow interior is filled with paint (e.g., liquid, paste). A paintball gun launches the paintball toward a target. Upon contact with the target, the outer shell of the paintball breaks and permits the paint to escape from the paintball. The paint that is released generally transfers to the target.
Sometimes, the outer shell of a paintball breaks prior to exit from the paintball gun. When a paintball breaks inside a paintball gun, the paint from the interior of the paintball remains in the breech and/or the barrel of the paintball gun. Removing paint from the breech and/or the barrel of a paintball gun improves performance of the paintball gun.
Removing paint from a barrel of a paintball gun could benefit from an apparatus (e.g., squeegee, swab) having structures for extracting and storing paint from the inside of a paintball gun barrel for transport out of the barrel.